What's lost can be regained
by SammyKoru
Summary: Mamoru cheats on Usagi while he's in the states. Usagi learns of his beatray and is taught a valuable lesson. She realises she doesn't need his love but the love of the soldier who's been waiting for her for a long time. Shoujo Ai
1. Chapter 1

**What's lost can be regained. **

**Chapter One: Mamoru's a cheater.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I'd love to someday. I do however own the story and any of my characters in it.**

Usagi couldn't believe it. Her beloved Mamo-chan had cheated on her while he was out in the states! He was supposed studying to become a doctor not screwing around with some whore. They haad a future together didn't they? _'Chibi-Usa, oh god chibi-usa isn't gonna exist now!_'Usagi thought to herself. Usagi's thoughts were going nuts as she sobbed in her apartment that she shared with the girls. Usagi had brought her grades up and was now a senior. She had moved out of her parents to assert her independence and show them she was responsible. she wanted to show everyone she could grow up and become the Queen she was meant to be!

She still didn't want to believe the one person she thought loved her would do this. She had been asleep a couple hours before dreaming of the time in the Moon Kingdom before it's destruction. She kept seeing a girl who was her age, she was very beautiful. She could tell the girl was a Sailor Soldier but from a different galaxy entirely. There was something different about this soldier she felt stronger then most other soldiers and then Usagi realized she was a eternal soldier a young one, she hadn't stopped aging yet. As Usagi dreamt the Silver crystal glowed with an intense light, it was so bright it awoke

Usagi from her dream and showed her a vision of what her prince was doing at this very moment. She could feel her soul shatter and their bond break. Usagi screamed out in pain she curled into a ball the pain was to much. At that moment the girls, Usagi's scouts felt a sharp pain they knew something had happened to their princess. Each left there job or dropped whatever they were doing to run to Usagi's side. They all gathered at their apartment within half an hour and when they got there they saw their beloved princess broken down and sobbing.

It was absolutely heart-wrenching. Makoto's face grew angry "It was Mamoru wasn't it? I swear to Selene I'll kill that bastard!"She growled her green eyes glowing with her anger. Usagi looked to the Amazon looking women and nodded "He.....he broke our bond!"She whispered in between sobs. Usagi's almost twin Minako gasped her darker blue eyes widened in horror "Oh no chibi-usa...." she said softly. Rei Usagi's best friend and beloved priestess leaned down taking Usagi in her arms. Her Violet eyes like Makoto's glowed a flame of anger _'How could he?!'_she thought silently to herself. Rei looked back down to the broken angel in her arms and moved the girls beautiful golden blonde hair from her face and looked into the most pure Sapphire eyes and whispered "Shhhhh Usagi it will be okay. We are here for you." Usagi looked away from Rei, tears still flowing from her Sapphire eyes.

Ami's blue eyes grew darker as ice seemed to run through her veins. she was angry that he would do this to their princess and angry because she didn't know how to comfort her. Ami tucked her blue hair behind her ears and looked to Makoto who was looking back at her "Should we call the outers and tell them?"Ami asked. Makoto smirked thinking of what her and Haruku could do to the Earth prince. "Yes Ami that's a good idea."Usagi's pet and guardian cat said from her position in Usagi's lap. Usagi just looked at Luna "I'm so sorry everyone."She whimpered out as she held the cat tightly.

**First Chapter Please Review and tell me what you think! Please nothing really harsh but criticism is welcomed! SammyKoru**


	2. Chapture2Memories returned

**Whats lost can be regained.**

**Chapter two- Memories Returned**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Sailor moon but if I did I would make episodes and movies out of some peoples fanfiction!**

Rei thought back to what they were all doing before Mamoru's betrayl. She was sweeping the steps of the shrine off doing her normal duties as priestess of the shrine. Minako was recording one of her new songs for her upcoming album. Makoto was at the crown talking to Motoki about some new recipes for him to try. Ami was of course studying her books so she could graduate early and start working with her mother at the hospitol. The outer senshi were a their mansion relaxing all of them except Setsuna who knew something was gonna go wrong soon. Hotaru was painting a picture of Sailor Solaris and Serenity in a warm embrace in front of the moon kingdom. Haruka and Michiru were practicing together. Haruka on the piano and Michiru on her violin. Each thinking of a girl they couldn't remember.

Luna's heart broke for Usagi,she really loved her princess and wondered why people would want to hurt her? Minako flipped her golden hair the goddess of love could see the red string of fate severed and that angered her as well. Rei stood up with Usagi in her arms and put in her bed and tucked her in "Usa please get some sleep. I promise things will be better soon."Rei whispered softly stroking usagi's beautiful gold hair. Usagi nodded to Rei wiping the tears from her puffy red eyes and off of her face. She buried her face into her many pillows and blankets and soon passed out dreaming again of the girl who seemed so far way from her.

Haruka the senshi of the wind was absolutely furious! She ran a hand through her sandy blonde hair in frustration. Michiru put her hand on her lovers leg soothingly even though you could see the raging anger in her eyes as well. Each of the scouts were angered by this Yhey all loved their princess so much and would do anything to protect her and her heart. Their memories of the past had been coming back in pieces the more they hated the earth prince. Hotaru now a grown women could feel the tension in the air when they arrived at Usagi's apartment. When they got inside you could see the anger swirling around like a cloud covering everyone.

Sailor Pluto appeared her expression was calm like her fellow soldier of the sea but still with anger raging in her eyes. She looked to her fellow scouts "This disturbs the time line greatly. I didn't see this coming, however chibi-usa will still be born no matter who our princess marries."She said with a small smile. You could feel a little bit of the tension in the room siphoning away. Each of the scouts felt relieved knowing their little pink hair ball of energy would still be born. Makoto stepped up "Who wants to Sailor Teleport and kick his sorry earth ass?"She asked everyone. Everyone in the room smirked. Everyone spoke up with a simple answer "Yes."they said in unison.

Queen Selenity appeared before everyone in the room, as soon as she did their transformations were triggered. All the soldiers kneeled before the Moon Queen "Hello girls. Please rise there is much to discuss and I have little time before I must return to the moon."She said with a graceful smile. All the soldiers stood up taking in Queen Selenity's features long silver hair in the traditional moon hair style, beautiful cerulean eyes pale skin and a slim body that had an air of elegance around it. Her dress was the one she died in on the moon. "Girls there was a young girl in all of our lives that was there before the fall of our kingdom. Her name was Sailor Solaris. She came from another galaxy, from a planet that thrived with life and had guardians similar to Artemis and Luna."

The Queen stopped to look at everyone and sighed "She was Serenity's lover before I set the arranged marriage up between Prince Endymion and Serenity. Sailor Solaris was a powerful young scout but she made the Sacred contract with her planet and became an Eternal Soldier. The Sacred Contract is a Contract made by a soldier to her planet to receive full power and never die. She or He will forever gaurd the planet until it's destruction or until she is not needed."The Queen explained. The scouts went wide eyed Sailor Mars looked at the Queen "Does that mean Sailor Pluto is an Eternal scout?"she asked The Queen looked the Senshi of Mars and smiled "Good Questions Mars. Yes and No, Yes because she guards the gates of time forever never being able to die and when she does she returns to the gates. No because her power will evolve along with my daughters. When Serenity takes the thrown she will become an eternal soldier if she so decides."She said.

Mars nodded listening to the queens explanation. _'It must be a lonelya lonely life._' she thought to herself silently. "Anyways my dear senshi, Solaris will awaken soon due to Serenity's pain and when she does she will be very angry at what the earth prince has done to her beloved. I erased Solaris's presence from your minds but I couldn't completely erase her from Serenity. Endymion and Serenity where never meant to be togeather. It was my stupid mistake that lead this all to happen. All I wanted was for Serenity to become a beautiful and powerful Queen. Crystal Tokyo was my dream and I pushed it onto to Serenity. I will never forgive myself for what Ive done to my own child."Selenity said hurt lacing her voice.

Usagi heard everything that was being said she woke up when she felt her mothers presence enter her home. 'So Sailor Solaris was my lover? Oh how I wish I could remember.'She thought sadly to herself. Usagi got up and made her way to the main room where everyone else stood. Once in front of her mother her princess form was triggered she curtsied before her mother. "Serenity I'm so sorry for what Ive done."The queen said quietly Usagi looked at her the pain reflecting in her eyes "I forgive you mother but you must restore our memories. I want to find her."Usagi said softly. The Queen nodded her head "It Shall be done Serenity."She said as the moon insignia glowed brightly on the Queens forehead, beams of energy shot of the insignia to everyones forheads causing their planetary symbols to appear. Once the energy faded away, all the senshi and their princess remembered the Eternal scout of Solaris. Usagi's heart leapt with joy "Amae...."Usagi whispered softly but everyone heard it. They knew it was the name of the senshi of Solaris.

Usagi could now see Sailor Solaris or Amae as her name was in her minds eye. Amae was tall and slim with golden brown hair that reached her knees, it shimmered in the daylight like a sparkling gem. Her eyes held many different colors mainly gold with green blue purple and red specks. Her skin was tanned from her Solaris's closeness to the sun. It was always hot there like in Egypt. She could remember how Amae was always so protective of her and how they were always happy whenever they were together. She could remember when they first met.

**Flashback**

_Serenity was playing in the garden behind the palace. She was only 10 years old when the royal family of Solaris had come to the moon to meet with Serenity's mother. Her mother had called her to come and greet them. She ran to her mother's side smiling brightly and curtsied. There she met Amae and her twin brother brother Samuel and their younger sister Crystal who was 8 at the time. Amae and her twin were both 11 years old. You could tell they were twins her brothers eyes where the same color except with only silver specks, he had the same tan skin as his sister and same colored hair except it was short and spikey. He was slightly built though whereas his sister was slim. The youngest Crystal had blue eyes and a lighter blond hair then her brother and sisters, her skin was tanned as well. The twins had more looks of their father while crystal of her mother. They were a happy peaceful family. "Amae, Samuel, Crystal go out and play with Princess Serenity.."The Queen of Solaris said. Amae smiled at Serenity who grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the garden while Amae's twin brother and younger sister wandered off somewhere else Serenity and Amae just sat in the grass enjoying the atmospere of the moon giggling and playing. "Whats it like on Solaris?"Serenity asked suddenly. Amae laughed "Well it's hot there but its really nice. I love planet so much."She said smiling Serenity smiled hugely "Can I go there someday?"She asked Amae laughed again "Maybe when your older."She said. From that day the two were always seen together all the time up until it was time for the royal family of Solaris's departure back to there home planet of Solaris. Amae stood infront of her ship sniffing she didn't want to leave yet. Serenity was crying to while she stood next to her mother. Queen Selentiy smiled at the girls "It will be okay you'll see each other again. Right Mika?"She said looking at the Queen of Solaris. Mika smiled back at Selentiy "Yes dear Selenity we will return I also promise."She said. Amae and Serenity nodded at their mothers and gave each other a tight hug. When Amae stepped away they boarded the ship and soon left. Serenity felt her little heart break for the first time._

**End of Flashback**

Usagi smiled lovingly at the memory. She missed her soldier so much. Queen Selenity looked to her daughter "She will come for you my dear Serenity. She loved you very much."She said softly as she faded away in silver sparkles. Usagi turned to look at everyone as anger filled her eyes "The silver crystal showed me what the prince was doing at the moment I woke up. He was telling some American whore how much he loved how beautiful she was and how I am naught but a child! Have I not proved my love to him over and over again?!"Usagi growled out Haruka stepped up "Princess the Earth Prince never deserved to have you in the first place. To answer your question yes you have. You have been faithful even when tempted."She said solemnly. Usagi nodded to Haruka as she stepped back in place with her lover. She then looked down "After he said those words he crawled into bed with her and slept with her telling her that I don't matter. Not only that he's lain with her many times before."she said softly.

Luna hissed at what she was hearing. "I should have known he'd be the same as he was in his past life! A man whore a godforsaken man whore! When I find him I'm gonna maul him so that his face will never be recognized again!" she said her fur standing up on end

**End of Chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it everyone! This is my first story Ive posted on here so I hope its enjoyable!. Please Review!-Sammykoru**


	3. Chapter 3 Usagi's Surprise

**Whats lost can be regained.**

** Chapter 3- Usagi's surprise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do however own Amae/Mae and Sailor Solaris**

Usagi laughed at her feline guardian who looked at her confused "What?"Luna asked. Usagi smiled softly and picked Luna up and started to stroke her fur. Minako looked at Usagi and smiled "So Usa what do you want us to do?"She asked, Usagi smirked "Oh my dear Minako I have a feeling Solaris with how powerful she probably is now, knows exactly what will happen and will find Mamoru before any of you are able to get to him."She said as she petted Luna. Haruka looked at her and realized how late it was and sighed "Ladies, Michiru, Setsuna and I must be leaving and you should all get some sleep. Tomorrow is a school day."She said standing up.

Michiru,Setsuna and Haruka gave Usagi a tight hug and wished her a good night as well as the rest of the scouts and left back to their mansion. Rei yawned "She's right lets all get some sleep girls."She said. Usagi and the rest of the girls agreed and each went their separate rooms for a long nights rest. Usagi crawled into bed slowly she stared out her bedroom window at the beautiful full moon and sparkling stars 'Where ever you are Amae please come soon.'She thought as she yet again drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The sun rose and shined brightly showing today would start out to being a nice beautiful sunny day. Usagi woke to the shrill sound of her alarm clock she groaned and went back to sleep. Luna, however was not having this. She jumped on Usagi's chest "USAGI! Wake up or your going to be late again!"Luna said hissing Usagi sat straight up knocking luna off of her. "That's good now go get ready."Luna said Usagi nodded rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She got out of bed and did her morning routine shower, brushing the hair and teeth and gettng changed into something nice for school. The outfit she chose being jeans and a nice fitting shirt. When Usagi looked into the mirror at her appearance her jaw dropped. "What the hell?!"she yelled Luna ran in "Usagi whats the mat.....oh my."she cut herself off staring at usagi's now silver hair it also seemed she was a good foot taller and more lets say defined? Luna shook her head "Looks like you didn't just get some old memories."She murmured. Usagi heard her and could only nod at her guardian.

When Usagi saw the time her eyes went wide as saucers "Oh no I'm gonna be laaaaaatttteeee."She said rushing out the door and running down the sidewalk. Usagi ran and ran until she ran into someone. Usagi could feel herself falling but a pair of feminine arms wrapped around her as she fell on top of that person. Usagi had closed her eyes somewhere between running into the person and falling and when she opened her eyes she gasped "Ooooh I'm so sorry miss."she said as Usagi and the girl who looked a couple years older then herself got up. "It's alright girl. You were just in a hurry. So whats your name?"The girl asked Usagi smiled and began blushing "Uuuusssagggi."she stuttered out.

The girl laughed her long brownish red hair seemed to shine gold in the morning sun. Usagi couldn't help but stare at this girl. She was perfectly proportioned if you know what I mean. Had long brownish red hair with golden streaks that went to her knee's and nicely tanned skin with beautiful gold eyes that had different specks of color in to mention that tight black tank top and nicely fit jeans did her body justice.

"Like what you see Miss Usagi?"The girl asked. Usagi's face turned many shades of red in a minute. "My name is Mae Koru. Its a pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl as yourself Usagi."She said with a wink as she extend her hand for the girl to shake. Usagi took Mae's hand and when did she began to have flashbacks of Amae and her together. After they ended Mae was staring down at her with concerned eyes and thats when Usagi relized just how close they really were. There faces were only a couple of inches apart and Usagi could feel her face heating up again. That's also when Usagi realized she was cradled in Mae's arms on a park bench. Usagi slowly sat up and stared at Mae. Mae smiled at Usagi "Are you okay? You blacked out on me so I carried you to somewhere where we could sit down."She said

Usagi smiled back "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little weak today. Maybe I won't be going to class after all."she said with a sigh. Mae patted Usagi on the shoulder in a comforting way "It's all right one day won't hurt. So Usagi do you wanna go to my place or yours to hang?"She asked nonchalantly Usagi grinned "Mine!"She said jumping up grabbing Mae's hand and dragging her towards her apartment. Mae let Usagi drag her along as thoughts seemed to Surface in her mind 'She looks just like Serenity.'. Little did Mae know Usagi was having similar thoughts 'She looks just like Amae.'. When they arrived at Usagi's apartment Setsuna was already inside. She opened the door for Usagi and Mae. They walked in and Usagi gave Setsuna a curious look. "Why are you here Sets?"Usagi asked motioning for Mae to sit down. Mae sat and leaned back into the couch "If your here then Usagi is Serenity and not just a look alike." She said with one eyebrow raised

Luna who walked in to see Setsuna Usagi and Amae. Which made her do a double take "Amae?!"She said out loud. Which caused Mae to look at Luna "Awww Luna! It's been a long time come here and give me some lovings!"Mae said laughing. That caused Usagi and Setsuna both to sweat drop "Your right Amae or Mae as you like being called now it is me. I am Serenity."She said in a serious tone. Mae stared at her "Prove it."She said simply. Usagi nodded pulling out the her broach and transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon and then Princess Serenity. Mae dropped to her knee head down and kneeling to the princess. "I'm Sorry Princess I wanted to make sure it was you."she said. Serenity grabbed Mae's chin pulling her up to look at her "Now prove your Sailor Solaris Princess of Solaris."She said Mae nodded pulling out her crystal "SOLARIS SHINE MAKEUP!" She called out transforming into Sailor Solaris and then her form changed to the Princess of Solaris and then back to her civillian form.

Serenity smiled "Amaelianta you've been gone to long. I'm surprised it took you this long to find me.". Mae grabbed Serenity's hand and pulled her into her arms. "Serenity I only just woke up last night. I've been in Tokyo for 30 years waiting for you to be reborn. I eventually went to sleep and when you born I felt it. I was never so happy then when I felt your spirit return to this world. I went to sleep again with the fact you were safe and that Endymion was probably brought here as well. Last night however I felt your power flare and the silver crystal made me wake up and it brought out the soldier in me. I knew something had happened and your heart was so turbulent."She whispered embracing Serenity tightly. Serenity let her princess form fade as she wrapped her arms around Mae's waist laying her head on Mae's chest.

Mae grabbed Usagi's chin and turned her head so she was looking directly into Usagi's eyes "What happened Usa?"She asked softly. Usagi could feel tears forming in her eyes "Endymion or Mamoru Chiba as he is known in this world, went to the states and cheated on me thinking I would never find out. However the Silver crystal reacted violently showing me what he and it caused the breaking of the bond that mother created. We were gonna raise a world covered in Ice from its own slumber, we were gonna start a beautiful and powerful kingdom and have a beautiful pink haired child. He ruined it all!"She said tears falling from her cereulliun orbs.

Mae's eyes flashed with anger but soften when she looked down at Usagi "Don't worry little princess, I'm here for you now. Forget about that terran anyway your with me now. I'll treat you right I always have, havent I?"she asked softly. Usagi sniffled and looked into Mae's eyes and nodded. Setsuna coughed causing Mae and Usagi to pull away blushing. "Now that was nice and all but I'm here to tell you that the future has changed, however Usagi, Mae you will be the one to help Usagi raise Crystal tokyo and mother Chibi-Usa."Setsuna said staring Mae down who quirked an eyebrow "Really? I'm an Eternal soldier though, we can't have children."She said softly. Setsuna walked up to Mae "Queen Selenity and Solaria have agreed when the time of Crystal Tokyo comes you will be granted the ability to have one child."Setsuna said with a smile. A shocked look came over Mae's face "Thank Selene and Solaria both! I'm so excited!"She said as a happy expression crossed her face.

Usagi looked as surprised as Mae did but she was happy none the less. Mae gabbed Usagi by the waist and kissed her lightly on the lips. Usagi closed her eyes enjoying the soft gentleness of the kiss. When the two broke apart a soft smile spread across their faces as they intertwined hands. Setsuna grinned watching them "Oh Mae and Usagi I have one more surprise for you."She said as Chibi-Usa stepped out from behind her but she no longer had pink her but gold with red streaks and silver eyes. Mae almost died right there seeing her future daughter. "Come here kiddo"Mae said kneeling down arms out for Chibi-usa who gladly ran into them "Hi Mommy Mae"She exclaimed. Chibi-usa was thirteen now but she still loved both of her mothers very much. Mae hugged chibi-usa tightly smiling who hugged back. When Mae let go of the girl she went and hugged Usagi just as tight.

When the little girl released Usagi she stepped back looking at Mae and Usagi with a smile she said "I'm so glad you finally found your true soul mate. Mamoru was big dumb meanie anyways.". Usagi laughed at her future daughters use of words. Mae shrugged "It takes a bit for an eternal soldier like myself to awaken."she said. Chibi-usa nodded understandlingly. "So my beautiful tsuki when was it your mother allowed you to become a soldier?"Mae asked holding Usagi in her arms. Usagi sighed "I was fourteen when luna made me a soldier and awhile later they found out I was the heir to the moon throne."she said looking into Maes eyes. Mae smiled and nodded "It's alright Tsuki it happens. Now we are both soldiers sworn to protect the worlds from evil."She said.

Usagi smiled at the new nickname Mae had given her, it warmed her cold heart. Mae watched as Usagi's demeanor changed from kind of sad to happy. Her eyes where a brighter shade of blue now indicating just how happy she really was. This excited Mae knowing she could make her little Tsuki better. Chibi-Usa blushed at her parents and jumped at them knocking them both over. When they hit the ground they where all laughing. Usagi and Mae tickled chibi-usa and you could hear her laugh echo throughout the whole house. Setsuna smiled watching the three play and laugh happily together as if they were always together.

**Well folks that's chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it. I am looking for a Beta if anyone wants to be my beta let me know! Thank you muches for reading! Rate and Review! Tell me what I can do better on! Ideas are always welcomed. No harsh critism please and yet again thank you.~SammyKoru**


	4. Chapter 4 Enter the Eternal Soldier!

**Whats Lost can be Regained**

**Chapter4: Sailor Solaris enters picture**

**Disclaimer: I do own Sailor Moon but I wish I did**

Usagi nodded "It was horrible. I mean I love helping people but I didn't like getting hurt constantly or dieing or even seeing my friends die."She said softly. Mae held Usagi close and sighed feeling even worse that she wasn't there for her little Tsuki. Usagi looked up to see a sad expression on her lovers face, she laid her hand on Mae's face gently stroking her cheek. "Whats wrong?"She asked looking concerned for her lover. Mae looked down at Usagi nuzzling her face into her hand, "It's just I feel horrid for you leaving you alone to have to deal with all of that by yourself."She said. Usagi smiled at Mae "Mae my love it's because of things like that I've become the Ultimate soldier of love and justice."She whispered placing a soft kiss on Mae's lips.

Usagi couldn't help it that look on Mae's face was just so...so cute! Mae made a funny face at Usagi "Exactly what are you giggling at my dear?"She asked Usagi just went into more fits of giggles. Mae raised an eyebrow at her beloved who was giggling like a mad women. "Usa whats so funny?" she asked in a whiny voice. Usagi finally calmed down and stared lovingly at her partner "Your so cute Mae. I just couldn't help myself love. I'm sorry."She said. Mae smiled softly "Nothing to be sorry about."She said. Chibi-Usa watched the exchange from her room with a proud look on her face. Chibi-usa sighed this peace would soon end and the girls have to fight the battle of their lives.

Chibi-Usa shuddered as she remembered a sad story her mother told her, she remembered how at the end of the story she was told about how the love of Usa-momma's life was almost taken from her in such a horrid way. Soon she would have to see the battle for herself. Puu had long since disappeared but she knew the Time gaurdian would be angry if she even hinted to the final battle. She was scared to lose her second mother, she was even more scared to see it happen.

Chibi-usa heard a beeping sound coming from the room her momma's were in, that's when the girl realised it was Usagi's communicator. Usagi pressed the button when she heard Mars voice start drilling her "Youma in park now!"She yelled. Usagi answered with a sigh "I'll be there in a minute Mars."She said. Usagi looked to Mae "I have to go help them would you like to come? You can grace us with the power of Solaris."she said smirking. Mae smiled "Why not? It will be fun Tsuki-Hime."she answered. Usagi grinned to her girlfriend "MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"Usagi called her transformation. It only took a few seconds for it to be completed. Eternal Sailor Moon looked to Mae who smirked "My turn ETERNAL SOLARIS SHINE-MAKE UP!"Mae called out transforming into the Eternal Soldier of a long since forgotten planet.

Her suit was mainly gold and silver. The body suit was gold her fuku was gold with a silver sheer layer over it. Her bow was a real light yellow with an eight pointed star with purple on each points of the star. The star itself had a core of red in it's boots went to her knee's where gold as well with silver lining on the edges in the center the same star that rested in the middle of her bow rested in the center of her boots. Her gloves went up to her elbow they were a satin gold. Her tiara was silver with a gold star in it's center. She had two long ribbons flowing down from the back they were gold interlaced with silver.

The two smiled at each other and jumped out of the balcony window when they hit the ground they went into a fast dead run. When the got to the park they noticed the girls weren't fairing very well. Eternal Sailor Solaris looked to the soldier of the moon she saw the pain as bright as the sun in her eyes. This caused the soldier to get very angry, she ran to the youma and yelled "Hey ugly! what right do you have to destroy a wonderful day such as this?!". The Youma whipped it's snake like head towards Solaris and hissed "Give me your blood!". Solaris shook her head at the sight of the creature it sure was ugly with its green snake like head and horse like body. Solaris shuddered she grinned "I'll give you something alright! SOLARIAN EXPLODING STAR!"She called out her attack as she raised her palms towards the monster and a gold and blue firey ball of energy flew towards the monster.

Eternal Sailor moon watched in awe, she released shortly after they had arrived she couldn't do anything due to the fact that her scepter had been lost in the battle with Galaxia. She watched as the monster was decimated by Eternal Solaris's attack. It screamed in agony and then turned into dust that floated away in the wind. Solaris made a hand dusting motion then looked to Moon's court and sighed "Solarian AngelesHealing!"She called out as a light came from her body and washed over all the wounded. The light soon faded away revealing healed scouts who looked dazed and confused as to what just happened to them. Then that's when they saw her. The soldier from far away, the one and only Eternal Sailor Solaris. Each scout stood up and kneeled before both Solaris and Moon. Sailor Uranus looked up at them "All Hail Neo-Queen Serenity, and Neo-Queen Amaelianta!"She said aloud for the scouts to hear. After they heard what Uranus said each repeated the same lines afterwords, causing Moon and Solaris to blush.

Solaris laughed "Ladies we are all friends, and equals here. Stand up."She said smiling. All the scouts stood up smiling to their soon to be Queens and Usagi's newly found happiness. Each scout took their leave to de-transform and finish whatever it was they were doing at the time. Which left Solaris and Moon alone they too disappeared behind a building and let their transformation drop. When they walked from behind the building holding hands, Usagi ran into the one person she never wanted to see again.......

* * *

**Thats it for chapter four! Woooohoooo! Thanks everyone for the reviews and the subscriptions they make me really happy to know atleast someone enjoys my work! So who did Usagi and Mae run into? Well you'll have to find out in the next chapter my friends! Anyone wanna do some fan-art for me? Anyways Thanks for everything! Keep those reviews coming!~Sammykoru**


	5. Chapter 5 Andrea and Andromeda join!

**Whats Lost Can be Regained.**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. and Sailor Andromeda and Andrea are borrowed from my role play friend Scoliosisr2d2**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter because its dedicated to all of you who reviewed or let me know in some way you read it! Thank you!**

The look on Usagi's face was enough for Amae to know this was the guy who broke her heart and then threw it in her face. Amae wrapped her arms around Usagi holding her close. She could feel her petite shaking with emotional discomfort. Which caused Amae to make a very in human sounding growl something close to that of a pissed off cat. When Mamoru ran into Usagi with another girl no less he was quite surprised to say the least. Even more surprising was the way this woman held Usagi to her as if they were a couple and not to mention she was giving him a look that made him want to crawl under a rock.

Amae smirked at Endymion's obvious discomfort under her cat like gaze. When he spoke her eyes showed the light of fury in them.

"So Usako is there a reason why this woman is clinging to you?"he asked like he pretended he had done nothing wrong acting so so innocent when everyone knew the truth.

It was Amae who spoke with a voice full of anger and intent to kill "Like you know not the reason she has left you filthy Terran prince!"she hissed Mamoru was taken back with this. _'Who in the hell is this lady?'he thought to himself._His memories from his past fluttered by showing him exactly who she was and where she came from. _'Serenity's true soul mate.'_he whispered to himself. He knew he was in trouble now. She was one of the more powerful soldiers plus she shared a link with Serenity. "Serenity you still love me don't you? We are supposed to rule Crystal Tokyo together and give birth to Chibi-usa."Mamoru said. He hoped this would strike a chord in her and bring her back to him.

Amae's anger flared when it did so did her power. She glowed with the power of Solaris but calmed when Usagi touched her arm gently letting her know everything ix okay. What Amae didn't expect was for Usagi to step out of her embrace and unleash her fury on the Terran prince. Usagi glowed silver with the power of the moon, the symbol appeared of the moon flashed brilliantly on her forhead. She was angry very angry. The silver crystal reacted to her anger and floated in front of her pulsating. This was Usagi and Serenity merged as one together. When she spoke her voice was chilling "You arrogant bastard! How dare you? You cheated on me, shattered our fucking link! You killed chibi-usa and our future together! Which in one way I'm glad I can now see the true you. Amae has always been my true mate the other half of my soul. The half you tried to take from me!"She screamed tears fell down her face.

Amae sighed softly letting her princess form fall over her. The symbol of Solaris burned brightly on her forehead, her dress was very long purple red and gold. There were gold moons and purple sparkling stars on the dress. It went passed her ankles It seemed to flow around her much like Serenity's gown. Amae pulled her tsuki-hime back into her arms. She whispered sweet calming words into her ear. The moon princess visibly calmed in the Solarian princess's arms. "Prince Endymion of Earth, You are hereby stripped of any link or relation to the moon princess and those of her court. If you act towards the moon princess or her court in any way, You will be punished by is that clear scum?"Amae asked him while she held the moon princess tightly.

Mamoru growled "You do not have the authority to tell me what I can and cannot do on my own planet!". He changed to his prince form letting the power wash over him. Amae raised an eyebrow letting her embrace drop as she walked towards the earth prince. Who defiantly glared at her.

Just then a blinding flash of light erupted out of nowhere when it went away two soldiers stood back to back to each other glaring at the earth prince. "From the Eternal stars of the unknown universe we appear! Eternal Soldiers always stick together."They said in unison. Amae almost cried, her best friends had come to earth! "I am the Eternal Soldier Andromeda!" The one said that had the light blue fuku and boots. Her choker was gold with a blue stone. Her boots bow and earrings each had blue stones. She was the Eternal star senshi of the planet Andromeda. The soldier who spoke up next grinned "I am the Eternal Twin Star senshi of Andromeda Andrea!" Her uniform consisted of a blue fuku with a baby blue choker, collar, skirt, and boot lining. golden boots. Golden tiaria with a light purple stone. She also has sword (Adrea) strapped to her waist. Andromeda's weapon of choice happened to be a strange looking scythe that could change into any weapon at her desire.

"You dare attack and disrespect the princess of Solaris and the princess of the moon?"Andrea asked walking up next to the Solarian princess. Andromeda smirked "Looks like they dont teach terrans to respect royalty huh?"she quipped. Amae laughed "Ladies please watch over Serenity. This trash is mine."She said. Andrea and Andromeda walked up to next to the now calmed moon princess who was still her in her royal form.

Endymion cursed his luck. He knew that wherever Solaris was the sisters were not far behind ever. He glared at them "I'll teach you all a lesson especially you Serenity! You will learn to obey me!"he said disappearing in whirlwind of rose petals. Andrea and Andromeda let their forms fade. Andrea in her human form was tall and looked to be about in her 20's with black hair that had blonde streaks in it. It was shoulder length. She had the same dark haunting brown eyes as her younger sister except Andromeda had a green tint to her eyes. Andromeda in her human form was a little shorter then her sister they both had slightly tanned skin from the exposure of their planets sun. Her hair was longer then her sisters it went past her shoulders but was brown with black streaks in it. Both girls were slim but athletic.

Amae and Serenity let their civillian forms return to them. Amae grabbed Usagi's hand and smiled to the sisters. "Usagi this is Aiko and Kimiko Lee my best friends. Aiko is the older sister while kimi is the youngest. Both are Eternal Soldiers like myself."She explained. Usagi smiled brightly to the girls "Welcome to earth! It's a pleasure to see you both again."She said remembering that she had seen them right before the fall of of the Silver Alliance.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! If you have any ideas. questions or comments dont hesistate to ask me! Sorry to all of you who had to wait so long for another chapter! Make sure to tell me what you think! Oh I'm still looking for a beta reader anyone interested?**


	6. Chapter 6 More problems Arise!

**Whats lost can be Regained**

**Chapter 6~ More problems Arise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do own Sailor Solaris!**

Aiko and Kimi smile turned to a frown "Amaewe arn't here to stay. Though teaching that stupid Terran trash a lesson was fun, We must get down to business."Aiko said sighing. Kimi shook her head feeling bad for the news she was about to deliver. "You are not gonna be happy to hear what news we bring."Kimi said softly. Amae started to get frustrated with the girls pitying looks. Her eyes flashed in irratation "What is it already?"She asked her voice laced with the irritation she felt.

Aiko's head snapped up "Excuse us for trying to make this easy on you Samantha! Your father is coming for you and he will destroy everything you love until you submit! Are you happy now?"she asked angrily. Amae was shocked, her father was an incarnation of chaos. The saying without light darkness cannot be and without darkness light cannot be was true in more ways then anyone would any one would ever understand. Especially when it came to her and Serenity. She was the darkness whereas Serenity was the purest light. Sometimes it made her feel awful but she loved her none the less.

Amae dropped her head her hair covering her face as silent tears fell down her face. If her father was free then Serenity and her court were in danger and it would be her fault. "Aiko, Kimi go back to planets now! Do not until he is taken care of for good. I will ask Sailor Eclipse to help me. She won't be the only one though. I will find more help."she said through clenched teeth.

Aiko sighed softly she knew this would happen. She watched as kimi was about to protest leaving Amae's side but she stopped her "No Kimi Amae is right. We do not need to risk our lives we have planets to rule. Our royal duties come first."Aiko said softly. Kimi's anger flared "To hell with our royal duties! You know what will happen to her if he gets a hold of her!"She almost screamed. Aiko looked straight at kimi giving her a silent warning to shut up. "I know that kimiko. She will have help. Do not worry for her. Amae we are leaving be careful and let the blessings of the gods be with you Solarian princess."She said as there transformations came up. They stepped back disappearing before Usagi and Amae's eyes.

Amae fell to her knees tears still fell. Usagi's heart broke for her lover. She remembered from when she was Serenity what kind of monster Amae's father truly was and how the girls mother sacrificed herself to seal him away. She shuddered remembering those times. _**'My star always drowning**.' _Usagi thought sadly to herself. Usagi leaned down wrapping her arms Amae's neck softly she whispered in her loves ear "He will not hurt us I promise.".

Amae smiled sadly, Usagi knew the dangers her father presented especially since he was chaos incarnate, a child of pure evil. She closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down for Usagi's sake. She whiped her tears away, unwrapped usagi from her and stood up. She turned to face usagi who smiled softly to her. That's all it took for the Solarian princess to lose control she grabbed Usagi and pulled her into a deep kiss in which she poured all of her emotions in to. She could feel the beautiful blond flower melt into her arms and kiss her back with a fervent passion.

It seemed the two did nothing except show each other how much they loved one another. Movies, Eating out, hanging out, they made good solid happy memories togeather. All the while fighting monsters from the past and keeping up with there future daughter. All this peace would come to end soon. It had been almost a month of this twisted peace they had created and time was running short. Sailor Eclipse hadn't yet been found and neither had any other help for that matter.

Amae sighed as she sat under an old oak tree. Usagi was in school right now. So here she sat wondering how she was going to awaken the soldier of eclipse. Amae had found the soldier had never woke after the silver alliance had fallen. For the reason of Usagi never needing her help. That wasn't her only problem she needed to find other soldiers who willing to fight her father off. At least Mamoru-baka hadn't shown his face in awhile which was good considering the list of problems they had now.

In Mamoru's apartment in Tokyo two men were talking once was Mamoru himself, the other a tall broad shouldered man with dark purple eyes. His skin was tanned, his hair was long but tied back so his his bangs hung in his face. It was dark red color. He gave off an aura of pure evil but he kept it sealed in to his body so his presence was still unknown to his daughter. That's right this was Samantha's father chaos's incarnate. Here he stood in Mamoru chiba's apartment striking a deal with the Terran prince.

"I will let you have the moon princess but Samantha is mine. You have to kill anyone who gets in the way of our plan. Try to seduce Serenity. If you can get her away from my daughter it shouldn't be hard to capture her. If you fail me however I will kill you. I do not yet have enough power to deal with any of the sailor soldiers. You are to distract all of them while I regain my strength, Is that clear Endymion?"The man said locking his intense gaze on the Terran prince. Who seemed to stiffen at the mans voice. "Yes Lord Roku. I will not fail you. I will capture Samantha and bring her to you."he said bowing. Roku smiled evily as a mark appeared on Mamoru's wrist. He was now endowed willingly with the power of chaos. Roku faded into the shadows leaving Mamoru alone in his apartment.

Mamoru could feel the power of chaos running through his veins and he enjoyed every moment of it. Usagi would be his and he would rule everything. He would force the moon princess to become his queen even if it meant against her will. He would make sure to rid himself of the sailor soldiers. He couldn't have them ruining any ones plans. Especially if he wanted to live and have Usagi by his side. Mamoru's aura was now tainted even more so then the times he was brainwashed because he allowed it to enter him willingly. The golden crystal fled his body and returned to Helios before it too was tainted by the evil that was now corrupting it's prince.

* * *

**I Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Keep the reviews coming! they help keep my mind working. I made Andromeda and Andrea leave because apparently I offended my friend. But hey it's still good right right? Anyways anyone wanna come with a new soldier to join Solaris and Eclipse? Also I want some feedback. I need a few ideas for my next chapter. Anyways Thanks for reading! Who ever comes up with the best ide and sailor soldier will be featured in my story! Till next time!~SammyKoru**


	7. Chapter 7 The First Battle

**Whats lost can be Regained**

**By Sammy Koru**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon but I do own Sailor Dark Star Sailor Solaris Sailor Ruin and Sailor Vega. Sailor eclipse belongs to a friend of mine.**

**The First Battle!**

Amae continued to mill around in her thoughts till a strange girl walked up to her. Her hair shined a deep red in the sunlight and she had the darkest brown eyes Amae had ever seen. The girls skin was slightly pale but she was athletic looking but slightly short. She was about Usagi's height 5'4 maybe? Either way the girl seemed to be her age and was looking at Amae with this look like she knew exactly who she was. This caused the Eternal senshi of Solaris to become weary.

Amae stood up waiting for the girl to speak. The girl smiled at the famed senshi of Solaris "Hello old friend, I know my appearance must look somewhat familiar or have you forgotten the senshi of ruin?"She said. Amae's eyes grew round as saucers as she took in the girls appearance once more "Koran!"Amae almost screamed as she flung herself into the arms of the girl now known as Koran.

Koran could only smile at Amae's reaction. She held the senshi of solaris closed to her tightly. She closed her eyes relishing the feeling of the one in her arms. They were very close friends before the fall of the silver alliance. It had taken everything Koran had not to go incredible insane with worry about her fellow senshi. She knew that Amae had been in love with the young princess of the moon but she knew that same princess was promised to the Terran prince. It didn't surprise her much that the senshi of Andrea and Andromeda had quickly turned tail and left.

Amae let go of Koran backing away from her with a smile "Well my ole friend we need to find three more soldiers and we'll be ready for war. First we find Sailor Eclipse, then we will see if Sailor Galaxia wants to join our cause,then Sailor Dark Star, and last but not least Sailor Star Vega. That will be everyone to complete our team."Amae said Koran nodded "Vega and Dark Star ain't a problem since we know each other, but you'll have to speak with Galaxia and Eclipse yourself."she said. Amae agreed with a grin "No problem. You can stay at my place Koran and watch out for the Terran prince he's become a problem with us since Serenity chose me."Amae said as she handed Koran the address of her home.

"I need to go meet Serenity she should be out of school. She's in college now studying to be Veternarian."Amae said running off to meet Usagi at the front of her college.

Usagi smiled softly to her lover, she intertwined her fingers with Amae's as they started to walk. "Sere you know Endymion is gonna be a serious problem right? I have felt bad vibes for awhile. If anything happens I want you to stay safe. I want you to run got it?"Amae asked Usagi softly. Usagi's blue eyes widened as she took on a stricken expression "Amae! I could never do that to..." Usagi was cut off before she could finish her sentence when Amae's lips crashed down on hers in a powerful searing kiss. When Amae pulled away gone was the stricken now Usagi had dazed look. Amae pulled Usagi into her chest cradling her close to her body not caring they were in a public please "Serenity er Usagi it doesn't matter. You are the most important thing to me and to this world. I love you way to much to see you hurt again my little Tsuki."She murmured into Usagi's ear.

Usagi relaxed into Amae's hold. It was a gentle loving embrace she never wanted to leave it. Amae's words though, they had left her shaken. She couldn't bare to leave the one person who never made fun of her or hurt her in anyway. All to soon Amae relinquished her hold on Usagi so that they could continue their walk. Both missed the warmth of each others arms considerably. Niether were bothered by the dirty looks or the jealous glances being cast their way. They were content just being with each other like this.

* * *

Roku watched his daughter from an orb much like the soldier's ex enemy Wisemen. Except he was sitting on a throne made a bone with darkness all around him his power swirling in storms all around. He glared at the ball with much anger and distaste. His very own daughter with a child of light? Disgraceful! He would turn her once she was brought to him and then he would have her kill the child of the moon. All with the help of the Terran Prince! What a fool the boy was. "Endymion come to me!"He ordered. Out of nowhere Endymion kneeled before his new Lord awaiting his instructions. "You are to this night attack the moon princess and my daughter before Samantha has the chance to gather her team. If she gathers her team we will have one hell of a war on our hands. Do you understand?"He ordered. "Yes Sir."Endymion said as he disappeared to start working on a plan.

At dusk Endymion created and sent powerful monsters to attack people at Usagi's college so he could lure them into his trap. He knew it wouldn't take much exspecialy when he took hostages. Before Usagi and Amae a distorted image of him appeared telling them to come by themselves and if they brought anybody the hostages would be killed.

Usagi was horrified how her ex boyfriend could do this she'd never know but she had to save those people! She clasped her broach but the silver crystal suddenly in a bright flash of brilliance transformed into an eight pointed star. The words came to her as clear as day "ETERNAL COSMOS MAKE-UP!" In a shower of silver Serenity's fuku had turned a glittering silverish white a billowing white cape her hair a beautiful silver her eyes held silver specks. (If you don't know what Sailor Cosmos looks like Google it. Sorry not very good at describing clothing.)Amae grinned at Sailor Cosmos's uniform "Very nice love! My turn ETERNAL SOLARIAN MAKE-UP!" (I will have pics of both Sailor Ruin and Sailor solaris up.)

Once they were both henshined they ran as fast as a senshi could to the college. Once they got there they immeadiantly went looking for the bastard prince who attacked his own world. "Stay by my side cosmos. If we get separated who knows what will happen."Solaris whispered. Sailor Cosmos nodded as they scanned the area keeping there gaurd up for any attack. The monsters dropped all around them pulling pushing attacking. It was to much for the two Soldiers even though Serenity had assumed the form of Sailor Cosmos it was quickly fading. She couldn't keep the form up it just drained to much energy. When Usagi's henshin dropped a monster attacked with sharp tentacles. Usagi's scream could be heard across the campus.

It caused Eternal Sailor Solaris to fight harder. The monsters seemed to never end! Solaris fought her way through in time to dust the monster from attacking Usagi again. She bent down to Usagi's beaten form "Sere are you okay?" She said looking worried. Usagi smiled but winced "Yeah I'll be sore tomorrow though."She said looking over her ripped and dirtied clothes. She had nasty cuts all over. Her hair fell loose from their buns she was covered in dirt and had bruises on her cheek arms and stomach a gash on her leg. What caused Usagi to scream was...

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy but I think we can all guess what caused our little princess to spaz. Anyways this chapter has been a long time coming. Sorry for not updating been busy. However more reviews are appreciated as well as any ideas. Oh and sorry if its not the best it is quite late. Enjoy!~Sammykoru**


	8. Chapter 8 Sailor Ruin joins the fight!

**_Chapter 8: Sailor Ruin joins the fight!_**

**_Disclaimer Alert!- I do not own Sailor Moon._**

_Eternal Sailor Solaris let out an animalistic growl when she spotted the traitor. Her blood ran hot with fury as she saw Serenity's heart break even further. Eternal Sailor Solaris stepped forward her eyes taking on a dangerous gleam, "You not very smart are you Terran Trash?"she hissed. Solaris could feel the darkness radiating off of him it made her skin crawl. Serenity felt the tears trickle down her cheek leaving cold trails of pain. Why had he turned away from the Earth so much? She thought to herself sadly. As if Solaris knew what she was thinking she spoke softly to her "Sere his heart was already tainted it only took a little convincing to turn it black completely. He will be treated as a traitor now. We Senshi will not allow him to do this any longer."she said._

_The Prince of Earth laughed at the Alien Senshi "Oh so you think you can play with men do you little girl" he asked mocklingly. Endymion held his palms out and fired in rapid succession balls of dark energy that exploded on impact. Serenity could do nothing but watch as Solaris protected them both taking hit after hit. She did not scream or cry she held her ground like a proud soldier. "So your still sanding I see. Hm we will have to do something about that wont we?"he said loudly tauntingly. Eternal Sailor Solaris smiled wickedly and called out her attack as she faced her palms towards Endymion "Solarian Exploding Star!". It raced towards him with great speed and power he felt it hit but only laughed as he brushed it off._

_"My gaurdian deity is a planet far up in the sky the soldier of Sky Sailor Uranus! My gaurdian deity is a planet with the Sea of Sand the soldier of embrace Sailor Neptune! My gaurdian deity is a planet floating in time and space the soldier of revolution Sailor Pluto! We three soliders of the outer solar system are led by a new crisis and Here we are!" The three voices spoke standing on a building above them gracefully. They jumped off it and landed together in perfect unison. "How dare you attack our Princess! You will pay for that Endymion! World Shaking!"Sailor Uranus called out angrily behind her attacks you could hear Sailor Neptune call out hers "Deep Submerge" and Pluto call hers "Dead Scream!" The three attacks aimed aimed for Endymion he couldn't dodge or move for they were coming in all directions._

You could hear his scream of anguish as the attacks hit. When dust cleared however he laughed like an insane madman out of some weird movie. The outer soldiers couldn't believe that he could take each one of their attacks and still be standing. Sailor Uranus pulled out the space sword blaster the talisman of her heart and attacked Endymion. He only grinned toying with her as they went head to head. "I grow bored of playing with you Sailor Uranus time for me to end this im afraid."he said wickedly. He let his sword be covered in chaotic energy as he attacked her with so much force it knocked the space sword from her hands. As he went to deal the final blow Sailor pluto jumped in blocking his attack with her time staff. "Chronos Typhoon!"she screamed as he drove her down the attack hit him full force knocking him far away from them.

"Damn, hes gotten powerful all to quick."Sailor Uranus swore. Sailor pluto nodded her expression deadly serious

"We must not take our eyes off him. If we do one of us could lose our life."She said. Sailor Neptune nodded her agreement as she pulled out her tailisman the mirror. She called out it's attack "Submarine Reflection!". The attck hit him knocking him back once more. Endymion got up angrily "This game ends now!" he yelled sending black crystal shards towards them. Solaris wrapped herself around Serenity using her body as a shield. When the attack never came she looked back and grinned "From the Never ending Ruins of Space where time has no meaning and life is forfit I am Eternal Sailor Ruin! Soldier of Destruction!" Eternal Sailor Ruin said introducing herself. She used a blood red staff that was decorated with pictures of different kingdoms in ruins. It created red shield with black veins in it. It protected the soliders well.

"Ugh another one of you useless losers? Why dont you all just go die somewhere!"Endymion said attacking again he sent attack after attack at them. Ruin protected them each time with her shield. Eternal Sailor Solaris stepped up next to her "Keep that up for as long as you can . I'm gonna try another attack."She said Ruin nodded and concentrated her power into the shield. "Solarian Nova Burst!" she called out as she twirled in circles her palms pointed towards the sky as a gaint ball that looked much like a dieing star grew bigger and bigger until it shot into the sky and towards Endymion engulfed him and then exploded around him sending shockwaves acrossed the area. When the dust cleared he was on his hands and kness coughing up blood "This will not be the last time you see me!"he called out as he dissappeared into a black smoke.

You could hear his scream of anguish as the attacks hit. When dust cleared however he laughed like an insane madman out of some weird movie. The outer soldiers couldn't believe that he could take each one of their attacks and still be standing. Sailor Uranus pulled out the space sword blaster the talisman of her heart and attacked Endymion. He only grinned toying with her as they went head to head. "I grow bored of playing with you Sailor Uranus time for me to end this im afraid."he said wickedly. He let his sword be covered in chaotic energy as he attacked her with so much force it knocked the space sword from her hands. As he went to deal the final blow Sailor pluto jumped in blocking his attack with her time staff. "Chronos Typhoon!"she screamed as he drove her down the attack hit him full force knocking him far away from them.

"Damn, hes gotten powerful all to quick."Sailor Uranus swore. Sailor pluto nodded her expression deadly serious "We must not take our eyes off him. If we do one of us could lose our life."She said. Sailor Neptune nodded her agreement as she pulled out her tailisman the mirror. She called out it's attack "Submarine Reflection!". The attck hit him knocking him back once more. Endymion got up angrily "This game ends now!" he yelled sending black crystal shards towards them. Solaris wrapped herself around Serenity using her body as a shield. When the attack never came she looked back and grinned "From the Never ending Ruins of Space where time has no meaning and life is forfit I am Eternal Sailor Ruin! Soldier of Destruction!" Eternal Sailor Ruin said introducing herself. She used a blood red staff that was decorated with pictures of different kingdoms in ruins. It created red shield with black veins in it. It protected the soliders well.

"Ugh another one of you useless losers? Why dont you all just go die somewhere!"Endymion said attacking again he sent attack after attack at them. Ruin protected them each time with her shield. Eternal Sailor Solaris stepped up next to her "Keep that up for as long as you can . I'm gonna try another attack."She said Ruin nodded and concentrated her power into the shield. "Solarian Nova Burst!" she called out as she twirled in circles her palms pointed towards the sky as a gaint ball that looked much like a dieing star grew bigger and bigger until it shot into the sky and towards Endymion engulfed him and then exploded around him sending shockwaves acrossed the area. When the dust cleared he was on his hands and kness coughing up blood "This will not be the last time you see me!"he called out as he dissappeared into a black smoke.

* * *

**Well Thats it folks for chapter 8! This I dedicate to my faithful reviewers! Thank you very much for your support and Your ideas are always welcomed! ~ SammyKoru**


End file.
